


the house in the mountains

by pidgeonsaurus



Category: NutriVentures (cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeonsaurus/pseuds/pidgeonsaurus
Summary: this is a really fun dream that I had that I wanted to write down.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my mom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+mom).



Underfell Papyrus had been invited to a preschool as a guest to visit with the children there. He is really enjoying all of the attention given to him by the children. They feed him snacks, go for rides on his back, and play with him. The kids all give him action figures as gifts for him. Then, they all play with the toys together for awhile. Then, suddenly, the toys all transform into insects. The teacher freaks out and tells everyone to flush those insects down the toilet to get rid of them as quickly as possible. Most of the insects, which are grasshoppers and beetles, fly out an open window in the classroom. Underfell Papyrus still holds onto his caterpillar. The teacher is displeased that there is still one more bug in the room. She tells Underfell papyrus to go flush it. But papyrus doesn’t want to do this. He would rather enjoy watching the insect crawl along his finger. The teacher then takes the caterpillar away from him and throws it in the trash basket. The teacher goes to pick up a mess that was on the floor. While she isn’t looking, Underfell Papyrus takes the caterpillar out of the waste basket and goes to the restroom to brush his teeth. He then takes the caterpillar outside and sets it free in the grass under a tree. He flies off into the air. He travels across the ocean to the mountains. Underfell Papyrus meets a pigeon dinosaur. The pigeon dinosaur watches him as he runs up to the mountain summit and did flips off of it. The dinosaur is impressed and grows to really like Underfell Papyrus a lot. The animal’s house is built onto the side of the mountain. There are windows on the sides and on top of the mountain peak. The pigeon saurus invites Underfell Papyrus into its home for a visit. Inside, is a warm, luxurious abode. The dinosaur has a roomy place, which consists of soft couches, vending machines, big TV, pool table, dark red carpeting, toys, play tunnels, and ball pits, like one would see at Chuck E. Cheese’s. Underfell Papyrus and the dinosaur animal become buddies and they happily chase and play throughout the house. They then drink a hot spiced beverage. Then they get on a couch and play a video game together, as the dinosaur’s hired maid comes in the room to sweep cookie crumbs off the floor. After that, Underfell Papyrus says goodbye to his new friend. He goes across a field and a large lake. There is an island in the middle of this lake, and a little two year old boy is there, who is lost. So, Underfell papyrus picks up the child and carries him on his back. He carries the boy as the boy enjoys the ride and they find the boy’s house and he gets back home. Then, Underfell Papyrus goes into the woods and then back to the school where he and all the kids have a nap together.


End file.
